<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>чашка и море; by paranormal_youngster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799607">чашка и море;</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster'>paranormal_youngster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Ghosts of Saltmarsh - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Best Friends, Canon Backstory, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Character Study, Curtain Fic, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Muteness, Pre-Canon, Sign Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В комнате Коннора уютно, тепло и светло, словно в большом деревянном коконе, скрытом от внешнего мира. Миранда не чувствовала себя настолько дома даже у себя дома (им с Целестой предстояло обжить эти комнаты как следует, состариться, умереть в один день). Но дело даже не во времени, нет: Коннор мог превратить даже сарай в достойное жилище.<br/>А еще он делал превосходный чай.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>чашка и море;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>первая работа конкретно на #writober2020 с объединением второго и третьего дня! я горжусь этим стадиком. я люблю этих двоих.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Знаешь, чем чашка чая отличается от северного моря?<br/>«Всем?»<br/>– … Я хотел сказать, что морские князья куда реже топят чай в северных водах, но это несмешная шутка.</p><p>Но все же Миранда смеется, сдавленно и беззвучно; лицо Коннора озаряется дурацкой, кривоватой ухмылкой от уха до уха, когда он пододвигает ей дымящуюся кружку. Марш смотрит на свое отражение, отколотый уголок керамической ручки и благодарно кивает.<br/>Коннор чуть подкручивает огонь керосиновой лампы и садится рядом с ней, на кровать, привычно закидывая свои длинные, как у цапли, ноги на ее колени; ей хватает ловкости не пролить чай на него, себя, или скалящийся щелями в досках полу.<br/>Миранде бы хотелось остаться в этом моменте, наверное, навсегда. По крайней мере на достаточное время, чтобы не…</p><p>– Поверить не могу, «Второй шанс», ха? Ну и корабль. – Она слышит перевертывание страниц, короткое черканье грифеля по бумаге и отпивает из чашки чуть больше нужного. – В том смысле, ты же знаешь про его…?<br/>«Я немая, а не глухая и слепая. Разумеется, я знаю про Солта.»<br/>– И ты не боишься? Я бы умер. Сразу же, взойдя на борт, я думаю. Некоторые люди просто не могут вынести уровень легендарности, которым фонит от некоторых капитанов. – В голосе Коннора слышится усмешка, когда он легонько пинает ее ногой в плечо. Хорошо, что она уже отпила. – Ты же не забудешь меня, когда ты станешь новой легендой Лазурного Моря, Миранда?<br/>«Прости, еще раз, как тебя зовут?»<br/>– Эй! </p><p>Между ними вновь повисает приятная, теплая, почти ощутимая между пальцев тишина, и Миранда пытается запомнить ее как можно лучше, вцепиться в это воспоминание как можно крепче – через пару дней горячий чай на зубах сменится скрипучей солью, и ледяные волны будут бить прямо в лицо вместо теплого, прогретого воздуха комнаты мелкой таверны на углу.<br/>И если хотя бы часть тех слухов, что ходили по портам и таверном Ситона была правда, ей стоит быть тише травы, ниже воды и попадаться на глаза капитану раз в полную луну, каждый третий месяц. </p><p>Миранда умела пропадать на самом видном месте, впрочем.</p><p>Годы практики.</p><p>– Если ты не допьешь сейчас, он совсем остынет. – Напоминает о своем существовании и существовании реального мира Коннор. – О нет. Мне не нравится это лицо.<br/>«Все нормально.»<br/>– Я слишком нагнетаю, верно? Какой кошмар, я снова все испортил. – Книжный переплет мягко стукает о приставленный к кровати табурет, когда Коннор садится. Пытается сесть. Ей приходится подать ему руку. – Ты и не думала волноваться, но я решил, что тебе не хватает стресса в жизни и теперь-…<br/>«А вот и нет.»<br/>– Я же вижу! Я думаю, ты вся извелась уже.<br/>«А вот и нет.»<br/>– А вот и да!</p><p>Миранда смеется вновь, и на этот раз с ее губ срывается едва слышный смешок: сдавленный, словно на ее горло наступили тяжелым сапогом и другим ударом врезали по зубам, смешав все звуки между десен, за щеками, под языком.<br/>Она замолкает и зажимает рот резким движением; ногти оставляют мелкие ссадины где-то у щек. Чашка, отставленная в сторону, глухо стукает об пол (до стола не достать).<br/>В тишине, Коннор запускает пальцы в ее волосы и неумело взъерошивает короткие, светлые, почти седые пряди; его глаза чуть ли не светятся за крупными очками.</p><p>– Миранда?<br/>«Что?<br/>– Я люблю твой смех.</p><p>… И, хотя ее чай остыл, до тонкой пленки на поверхности и утопших чаинок, и, хотя море на пути к Солтмаршу было неприветливым и суровым (и облило ее с ног до головы), и хотя будущее было таким же холодным и мутным, как чай в чашке или соленая-пресоленая вода…</p><p>Миранде было тепло.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>